villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Younger Toguro
Younger Toguro (in Japanese: 戸愚呂弟, Toguro-otouto is a human turned (absolute strength class or a Kairin-like demon) demon and one of the main antagonists during the Dark Tournament arc. Once a great martial arts master and Genkai's lover, Toguro is psychologically scarred when a demon named Kairin kills all of the students at his dojo. Toguro and Genkai participate in the Dark Tournament and defeat Kairin in the final round. Toguro decides he does not want to age and lose his power, so as his prize for winning he asks to be turned into a demon. 50 years later he returns to the Dark Tournament, challenging Yusuke, hoping he has finally found a fighter worthy of his full 100% power. Appearance Toguro is a tall man, standing easily over nine feet, being so large that his brother can sit on his shoulders and look vastly smaller in comparison. His appearance is remarkably similar to that of a Central-Asian man - unlike his European-appearing older brother - bearing a noticeable, tannish skin color. Toguro sports a stereotypical military crewcut hairstyle, and has a long, pointed chin. He is often seen wearing sharp black sunglasses, an olive green trench coat, and matching pants that help to conceal his Olympic-level muscular physique. When Toguro releases his demon energy into his muscles, his body becomes greater in size and strength, exponentially gaining the physical strength necessary to lift objects that weigh entire tons. Upon reaching the full extent of this transformation, Toguro's body becomes interlaced with vein-like muscle fibers. His skin turns gray and his shoulders grow in tremendous size with a pointed appearance whilst also gaining a pair of tube-like appendages coming out of his shoulders. It is hinted that the demonic appearance of Toguro's transformation is derived from Kairen's general design and physique. Personality Throughout the series, Toguro displays a calm, relaxed, and optimistic attitude, hardly ever showing any signs of emotion. His only accentuated facial expressions are present when he is either very happy, usually during an exciting fight, or very angry, against posers and dishonorable people. He mostly speaks plainly and firmly to others, and is physically unafraid to speak his mind. However, underneath this composed exterior lies a man with a powerful, courageous, self-applying, adventurous, and dependable code of personal honor and general morals. Toguro prefers not to take the lives of anyone unless the job demands it, and usually ends up apologizing for his actions afterwards. He is also very loyal and sympathetic to his employer, as long as he is under contract. But while in the presence of individuals who behave dishonorably, cheat, mock, or otherwise do not follow the rules, he displays a highly destructive, ruthless, and brutal behavioral pattern. For example, during the time of the tournament's finals, in the English dub, Toguro literally kicks his older brother off the island and into the nearby ocean after the older sibling sadistically mocks Genkai for her decisions in life in front of the tournament's entire audience. In the Manga and Japanese version his brother suggested they cheat, something that personally insulted Younger Toguro, who pointed this out just before he kicked his brother off the island, stating that he had forsaken his humanity but never his honor. Powers and Abilities Demon Physiology: Younger Toguro is a B-Class Demon but still retains his human body after being choose to become one. *'Demon Energy Manipulation': As a demon, Younger Toguro can manipulate his demonic energy. The color is visible as purple with bits of blue mixed in. **'Percentage Power': Toguro's signature is the ability regulate how much of his maximum power he releases, ranging from 0% to 100%. However, in the Dark Tournament in his final fight against Yusuke, as Yusuke goes to a full power reigun, he builds up to 100%. At full power, his appearance changes drastically, affecting even his skin color. **'Demon Energy Pressure & Muscle Mass Enhancement': With each increase comes a burst of demon energy and his muscles thicken and enlarge themselves. **'Soul Absorption': Younger Toguro requires to feed on souls to maintain such immense power, which leads him to suck out the souls of the weaker creatures in the surrounding area through special appendages on his upper back. **'Enhanced Strength': With each increase, enhances his physical strength to the point he can rip Tarukane's demon pet, Helen, in half just by using 30% of his power. **'Enhanced Speed': Despite each increase enhances the size of his muscles, Younger Toguro's speed also increases. ***'Flash Step': When increasing his power, Younger Toguro can run faster than any of his opponents eyes can follow, he demonstrated to the point he appeared behind Yusuke. **'Finger Flip Bullets': Toguro uses this in order to unleash long-ranged death. All he has to do is simply flick a finger and a tiny burst of vacuum erupts from the action and leaves bullet-shaped holes in whatever it hits. **'Deadly Arm Sweep': Toguro simply charges energy into his arm before lashing out with a backhanded sweeping gesture. This is enough to release a cutting energy wave, powerful enough to instantly kill any lower-class demon it contacts, or an energy bomb that explodes upon impact with considerable carnage inflicted as a result. *'Semi-Immortality': As becoming demons the Toguro Brothers wished for, they can't age. *'Master Assassin': The Toguro Brothers were hired by many as assassins due to their fame. *'Enhanced Hearing': Younger Toguro stated he and his brother have excellent hearing. *'Tranquil State': During the events, Younger Toguro was able to keep it together, even when about to impaled by Kuwabara's spirit sword or Yusuke's spirit-gun mega, he was able to stay relaxed even before dying. *'Expert Swordsman': When Elder Toguro turned into a sword, Younger Toguro was able to display great sword skills. *'Shield Proficiency': When Elder Toguro turned into a shield, Younger Toguro was able to show great skill in using for offense. *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat': Younger Toguro has great skills in combat, he mostly uses punches to fight than relying on martial arts. Trivia *Toguro's muscular appearance became a popular Youtube Poop humor, especially to those which are made by Filipinos. External links *http://yuyuhakusho.wikia.com/wiki/Younger_Toguro Navigation Category:Affably Evil Category:Amoral Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Anti-Villain Category:Arrogant Category:Anime Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Brutes Category:Damned Souls Category:Deal Makers Category:Deceased Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Elderly Category:Enforcer Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Hero's Lover Category:Honorable Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Immortals Category:Imprisoned Category:Insecure Category:Lawful Evil Category:Leader Category:Male Category:Manga Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Mercenaries Category:Monsters Category:Murderer Category:Mutants Category:Necessary Evil Category:Opportunists Category:Remorseful Category:Right-Hand Category:Scapegoat Category:Siblings Category:Successful Category:Suicidal Category:Tragic Category:Traitor Category:Vengeful Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Redeemed